Be My Princess
Be My Princess 'is a otome game made by Voltage, Inc and one of the company's most popular games. It is available on Android and iPhone. There are seven main routes, each character has three sequels excluding Zain and multiple sub stories. The game's sequel Be My Princess Season 2 is out and is set 50 years after the events of this game. Overview You are currently an exchange student at Charles Kingdom and have helped out a noble elderly man, though you don't know it yet. Bumping into a prince at a flower shop he invites you to a party where all the princes will be attending, there your love story begins! Prologue The story begins as the MC takes a stroll in Charles Kingdom as an exchange student there. As she walks about she notices an elderly man had fallen and precedes to help him. His personal butler then comes to his aid but before the elderly man left he hands the MC his number and tells her to call him should she need any help. As she continues her stroll it began to rain and she finds shelter in a flower shop. While looking at the flowers a man approached her and gives her a compliment but the MC does not realize this man is a prince, Then, behind the gentleman were several cars that were speeding down the road and one of them almost splashed water onto the prince but that was avoided by the MC jumping in front of the prince. In order to apologize for her wet clothing, the prince had invited the MC to the party being held at the grand castle of Nobel Michel. There she meets the six princes and depending on whom she chooses to dance with, the story proceeds from there. The Characters Main Characters Wilfred A. Spencer He is the Crown Prince of Philip Kingdom and the oldest prince at the age of 25. He comes from a strict and traditional royal family that has been in existence for one hundred years and thus he has a great amount pressure and expectations. He is considered to be the cool and calm prince. In Be My Princess 2 he has since died. Joshua Lieben The Crown Prince of Dres Van Kingdom, aged 24. The prince with an awkward and by-the-book persona, this personality of his comes from his family that is built around rules and strict regulations, although these rules has brought peace and prosperity to the land, the prince had grown up in solitude and spent a great majority of his time studying and reading from books. Keith Alford He is the Crown Prince of Liberty Kingdom and it is one of the more newly settled kingdom. Keith is a prideful arrogant young man at the age of 22. He is very proud of his own nation and people but can be quite obilivous to his own rude behavior. Roberto Button The fun-loving and most energetic prince and is the second oldest. The Crown Prince of Altaria Kingdom. This kingdom has little to no rules. For the most part, his route starts out as friendship and slowly builds towards romance. Glenn J. Casiraghi The youngest of the princes, aged 18 and the Crown Prince of Oriens Kingdom. He is the type of person who is not honest with his feelings, likes to tease and a bit short tempered. He is worried about his young age and does not like to be treated as a "child". Edward Levaincois The Crown Prince of Charles Kingdom, he is the first prince the MC meets and is poetic, gentle and kind. Zain He is the butler of Nobel Michel castle and was from a noble family. He is poised, graceful and a calm individual but has a mysterious demeanor.. Minor Characters ''Coming soon... '''Available Stories |-|Main Story= *Wilfred A. Spencer *Keith Alford *Roberto Button *Glenn J. Casiraghi *Joshua Lieben *Edward Levaincois *Zain |-|Sequel= *Wilfred A. Spencer *Keith Alford *Roberto Button *Glenn J. Casiraghi *Joshua Lieben *Edward Levaincois *Zain |-|Sub Stories= *Secret Spring Date *Another Prince's Wedding *A Wine Party with Princes *Prince Grand Prix *The June Bride *Camp on a Remote Island *Private Summer with the Princes *A Sentimental Summer with the Butlers *A Secret Halloween for Two *A Royal Christmas *Falling in Love with the Butler *A Royal St. Valentine's Day *A Trip to a Royal Anniversary Party *Your 1st White Day *The Alliance *Wilfred's Birthday Set *Zain's Special Story *Edward's Birthday Set *Lucky in Love *The Sweetest Gift *Wilfred's Special Set 'Trivia' Coming soon... Category:Games Category:Be My Princess Category:GREE